


'Not' Brothers

by Nessann



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessann/pseuds/Nessann
Summary: They never truly tried to kill each other, maim each other sure, but only enough to be on top. The rivalry between them had gone from innocent pigtail pulling to something primal as they got older. But it never crossed the line.Until now





	'Not' Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill for my best friend.

 

He always knew there was something between him and his brother but because it was his brother he never tested the waters. Now he knows that he was adopted he can act on that something he knew was between him and his brother.

Thor walked down the stone hall, his steps echoing off the walls, his brother, adopted brother he corrected himself locked in a magically dampened suit of rooms. Every time he was home from a fight he would visit him. Update him on the goings on in other parts of the universe. He knew his brother, Loki, he shook his head correcting himself again, was always secretly eager for their talks.

When the door opened he stepped into the room he saw something fly at him he dodged and watched it disintegrates against the barrier in the open doorway. “just testing your reflexes” Loki said as he sprawled out on the couch against the opposite wall. Closing the door behind him Thor felt the air change in the room, tightening his chest slightly and he yawned to make his ears pop as the pressure equalized. Loki was dressed in a black robe trimmed in metallic green. His bare feet planted on the thick rug covering the floor. “What brings you to my humble little prison cell today, Brother.” He asked. His tone bored, but Thor could see his eyes sparkle with delight at his visitor.  
“Oh just the usual. Big fight glory from the masses another trophy for the vault. Another tale of prowess of the King of Asgard.” Thor sighed out hating the polite conversation when they both knew what he was there for.

One time he had visited he had gotten Loki under him, holding him down a hand on the back of his neck his legs spread around his thighs ass against his hips. He had almost crossed another line between them that time, but Loki has wiggled and let his body go limp in defeat, as if resigned to being dominated but not wanting it.

Thor had scrapped his short beard against the pale stretch of his neck bringing a bright red streak of beard burn to the surface. As he asked, “Do you want this? Want me?” he slid his free hand down his side curving around to lightly squeeze one of the plump globes of his ass. Loki's moan had echoed before he dropped his face to the cushion and said

“What does it matter what I want, you always seem to have the upper hand, with me living in your shadow you have me under you, where you’ve always wanted me in a place I cant properly fight so what do you care what I want, Brother?”

Thor jerked backward away from the lithe frame of his 'not' brother at his words pulling away completely ignoring his own arousal as he quickly got dressed leaving the magically dampened chamber with “If that is how you feel then I won’t touch you again.” And he had kept his word for the next several times he had been to the chambers.

Loki had over the last few times Thor had visited gotten frustrated, throwing insults and snide at him trying to force him to react with the dominance he craved from the warrior. His skin still sparked when he ran his hands over the completely healed bruises he had gotten the last time Thor had held him down the thrill of those memories didn’t require the wounds to bring him over the edge when he let himself remember. But he was tired of the restraint his brother had when he visited. He wanted that strength, needed that strength to hold him together. His isolation had been stifling, no one to talk to no one to manipulate, no one to touch. His own had had become boring even his split ability hadn’t helped.

“Sit with me, tell me of the trials of the King.” Loki sat up making a small space for the Asgardian to sit beside him. He sat in the middle of the couch Thor would have to touch him if he wanted to sit.

Thor crossed the room eyeing the small spaces on either side of Loki Before setting himself on the arm of the couch leaving a good six inches between himself and the darker man. Loki eyed the open space with a resigned sigh, he would have to be the one to make contact first, did Thor really think he didn’t want him, with all he had done to be close to the blond God. He would practically have to bed for him to touch to hold to restrain the thinner man.

Thor began to talk retelling of the fight he had been in. He watched the darker younger man from the side of his eye watching as he held himself taught, the tension in his shoulder telling him he wanted something, but Thor couldn’t wouldn’t be the one to break his word, Loki would have to be the one to come to him if he wanted what they both knew was between them.

He continued speaking drawing the tale out, watching the resolve on Loki's face slowly crumble. As He finished telling of the new vault acquisition he sighed and moved to get up. Loki’s hand shot out grabbing hold of Thor’s forearm his grip light but restraining.

“Stay.” One touch, one word was all it had taken from the dark haired man for the blond to crumble. He turned eyeing him for a split second before he pinned his brother to the cushions his lips finding softer ones. His knee pressing up between his legs making the robe he wore split showing he wore nothing beneath. Thor's hand gripped Loki's thin wrists bringing them to the arm of the couch above his head as he pulled away to look into the blown wide pupils of his ‘not' brother before dipping his head again to capture the lips of the prisoner.

A low moan echoed off the stone walls when Thor brought his hips down. Loki struggled against the restraint on his wrists pulling but not trying to get away. Thor broke the kiss looking down into his eyes. “What do you want?” the meaning behind his words echoed the word from the last time he had touched.

One word spoken on a broken moan as Loki pulled and wiggled against the thigh of the King God. "You." Thor moved the thin wrists to one hand and brought the other down untying the robe to fall open, before he used that same free hand to his own trousers opening them and freeing himself.

The friction between their hips as they moved together when Thor kissed his again, their breath panting against the others lips. Loki threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut as his release hit him. Thor latched his teeth and lips on the pale column bringing blood to the surface in a dark mark. Loki went limp under the bulk of his brother, panting through the afterglow. His arms still above his head restrained in the tight grip the soft touches to his side sweeping between ribs and hip from the other hand brought his attention to the hardness still pressed to his hip.

Opening his eyes he gazed into the blue orbs of the blond. Loki watched as his eyes widened when Loki said a word he never though he would utter in this situation and pressed his hips up his legs dropping open for the slightly wider hips to settle in the V crated.

The last of the blond Gods control fled him when he heard the whispered “please” from Loki. His mind went blank and his body moved without conscious thought to what he was doing, muscle memory for this act with others made the preparation of the man under him go quickly. His fingers moved inside, thrusting three into the tight ring before he brought his mind back to the present. The flush across Loki's face nearly brought him over before he could get into him. A loud moan as he crooked his fingers told him he was ready, as did the low restrained whimper as he removed his fingers.

  
Swiping his hand through the spend on Loki's stomach and bringing it down to ease his entrance as he lined up and thrust into the tight ring. Stopping himself as he hilted, he leaned down bringing his lips to the softer ones which opened for him as they both moaned at the change in angle. Loki thrush his hips up bringing his legs to wrap tightly around Thor's middle making the God start a deep hard rhythm. Panting low grunts and moans thundered from them. Loki broke then kiss when he could no longer hold back tossing his head back again exposing the dark bruise from this teeth to him he let go, his body tightening rhythmically around Thor’s hardness bringing the blond God over the edge as well. They both lay panting half one the couch, sweat cooling on their heated skin, bringing a chill with it. As they caught their breath Loki broke the silence.

“As fun as that was, could you get off me, you’re heavy and my shoulder hurts from you nearly pulling it from its socket.” His words sharp but his tone was amused. Thor’s head shot up looking at the state they were in before pulling away. Lokis breath hitched when Thor’s soft member left him. Thor sat on the couch beside the still sprawled Loki.

An amused look passed between the two as they broke into laughter at their situation. Thor stood fixing his pants as he moved to the door.  
Laughter still catching his breath, as he stepped through the opened the door he dodged a piece of something that disintegrated as it hit the magical barrier of the open doorway. “Just checking your reflexes” he heard as the door closed between them.


End file.
